


Under the Streetlight

by wrlfgang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Back Together, Love, Love Confessions, Reunions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrlfgang/pseuds/wrlfgang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"I wanted you to know that I am rather sorry. About everything.”</i>
  </p>
</div><p>It's been a little over a year since Scorpius Malfoy broke up with Rose Weasley. He tried, desperately, to keep on with his life. He even started looking for a new flat the other week. But there, in the paper, was a listing for a house. A small cottage covered in unruly ivy and surrounded by overgrown wildflowers. The same small cottage he and Rose had sold a year prior. A flat doesn't seem sensible anymore. The only sensible thing seems to be to find Rose once again, under the streetlight on their old road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Streetlight

The rain fell in sheets that night, quick through the impressing dark street. It pooled on sidewalks and filled cracks in the asphalt. At one end of Teeter Street, heels clacked smartly against the road, speedily coming one after the other. At the apex of the street, where it met up with Foxing Road, a man in black waited. His black overcoat stretched down to his knees and his shining shoes looked to be of a leather unrecognizable. A leather that appeared scaled in nature. The dark man’s pants were pressed neatly, a clean crease running up the front of each leg, and his charcoal shirt was tucked smoothly in to the similarly colored pants. He was, in no doubt, a man of high status. The woman, who at this time was making her way towards him with increasing determination, was of a more discreet high status. Her sweater, while fraying at the cuffs, was the softest cashmere one might feel. The woman’s woolen coat was of an impressive weight unexpected from the pale yellow color. She wore jeans but it would be rather difficult to tell, unless you had of course made the trousers, that they were worth more than the usual. All the same, she was indeed of wealth.

“Scorpius,” the woman greeted, coming to a halting stop in front of the man.

“Rose,” Scorpius returned with a nod.

“Why are you standing about in this weather like this?” Rose asked, quickly frustrated. She pulled a thin instrument from her inside pocket and flicked it quickly. The rain, as if of its own accord, diverted around them; an invisible umbrella shielded just the pair from the storm.

Scorpius glanced up and around, “Impressive,” he muttered, raking a hand through his damp hair.

“You wanted to talk,” she stated, crossing her arms against the chill.

The man smirked, “You never could quite master a simple heating charm, could you?” He pulled out an instrument of his own and with a decisive swish, encased them in a gentle bubble of warmth.

“You wanted to talk,” Rose repeated, though she uncrossed her arms in favor of stuffing her hands into her pockets.

He nodded, “That I did, yes. I wanted you to know that I am rather sorry. About everything.”

Rose squirmed uncomfortably, “You couldn’t have written that in a letter?” She hadn’t seen the man in a little over a year nor had she felt she could. Him asking to talk had brought forth a question of hope in her. For weeks, Rose had wondered why he had wanted to talk and finally, they had found a freedom in their schedule to allow such a meeting. They had met in the middle, the spot their old home had been.

Scorpius shook his head, “I don’t really think I could have because I would’ve just kept scrapping the letter and starting again. I wanted you to hear it how I think it, as I think it.”

She nodded, prompting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath, hands shoved deep within the silk-lined pockets of his overcoat, “I didn’t think you would be hurt,” he rushed on as a look of incredulity crossed over her face, “I thought that, with all the drifting and not speaking, you wanted me to end it.”

“If I had wanted to end it, I would have,” she told him with a shrug.

“I didn’t think you felt you could,” Scorpius said truthfully, “I know you don’t like to be wrong about things. I thought maybe you didn’t want to feel you’d been wrong about us. I thought it’d be easier if I were the one in the wrong.”

Rose smiled sadly, her sweetened honey eyes meeting his broken gray eyes, “That’s very… Scorpius, of you, I suppose.”

“I didn’t want you to miss out,” he explained, “There was so much to do for your job that involved traveling to astounding places for months at a time and there was so much sitting at a desk to do for mine. I didn’t want to be the one to hold you back.”

Cautiously, Rose stepped forward. She didn’t dare enter the foot of air between them, however. “I didn’t want to drag you somewhere you didn’t want to go, though. I knew that. I just thought… I think I just thought that if we waited, it would all iron out. I don’t blame you.”

“Also, I wanted to tell you,” he paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue, “that I do still love you.”

Startled, Rose froze for a moment before regaining composure, “I still love you, as well. Of course I do. I don’t think I could ever not love you."

Scorpius let out a sigh of quiet relief, accompanied by a private smile, “Can I tell you why I asked to meet?”

She nodded, her curiosity rebounding quick.

His smile dropped on one edge, bittersweet in a moment. “I was browsing the real estate portion of the Prophet. I’ve been looking for a new flat, you see. And then I saw our house. They’re selling it already.” Scorpius pointed across the road at the little cottage. Age had brought lines of ivy stretching up the sides and overgrown beds of wildflowers. At one point in time, Scorpius himself had tended those gardens, he had kept them properly tidy.

Rose turned around and, just as he had said, a realtor’s picket stuck up from the ground. “Merlin,” she said, “They’re selling it even lower than we sold it for.”

He shrugged, “I think the ad said something about them wanting to move out quickly; a new job offer or something of the sorts.”

“So,” she said, turning back to face him, “You saw our house and…? Why’d it make you feel like you needed to talk to me?”

“I, er,” he hesitated briefly, scratching uneasily behind his ear, “I quit my job, Rose. As soon as I saw the house for sale.”

“Pardon?” she exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up.

Scorpius nodded, “Never wanted to be a banker anyway; the Goblins are real rotten to me most days.”

“Now what?” Rose asked, “What do you plan on doing?”

“Well, my dad recently announced he’s ready to retire,” he said with an easy shrug, “and he asked if I wanted the business. I said yes. You know, why not run the biggest apothecary in the wizarding world? How hard can it be?” A joking smile had slipped across his pale face and it brought a lazy sparkle to his eyes.

“I can’t even picture you sitting in your father’s office. You’re gonna sit in that big ugly chair?” Rose joked.

His grin spread a little, “Among other things.”

“Oh yeah?” Rose asked, “What other—?”

Scorpius cut her off with a kiss, firm and familiar, under the glow of the streetlight. Rose squeaked a little and felt him smile against her lips before her hands found the lapels of his coat and held on fast. His kisses were sweet and needy, too many days and weeks and months apart. His arms, warm and nimble from years of playing seeker, wound around her waist and held her close. Rose had forgotten how it felt to be kissed by Scorpius Malfoy and she never wanted to forget again.

He broke away, resting his forehead against hers, “Hey, Rosie?” he mumbled.

“Hm?” she hummed.

“You wanna buy a house?”

Rose’s lips split into a smile, blinding as ever, “I thought you’d never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while procrastinating on studying for my history exam, oops. It's unedited tbh and I'm too tired to read over it so here it is. Sorry for any mishaps in spelling or grammar. If you're curious, this was inspired by this photo I came across: {http://wrlfgang.tumblr.com/post/141418569310}. I saw it and I was like, oh wait, there's something scorose here. So here we are. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable at the least! xx


End file.
